halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed NMPD Officer
The Unnamed NMPD Officer was a corrupt police officer in the New Mombasa Police Department during 2552. He worked for the corrupt Commissioner Kinsler, and met his end during the Battle of New Mombasa. Biography Some time after the Covenant invasion of Earth, Kinsler sent the officer and his team into the Superintendent's Data Center. Most of the team was killed on the way down; the officer was the only team member remaining when a rookie Orbital Drop Shock Trooper encountered him on Sublevel 07. The officer's objectives were to confirm Daniel Endesha's death at the hands of Kinsler, to kill the Huragok inside of the Superintendent's core, and to retrieve the AI's core data. He was unable to complete the mission; the Superintendent didn't trust him, so it locked all of the data stacks and some of the doors. The Rookie's arrival, however, allowed the officer to progress further into the facility. Upon reaching a frozen section of the Data Center, the officer ordered the Rookie to wait outside a room; as he needed to check on a "personnel issue." The Rookie followed him, however, and saw that he was inspecting Daniel Endesha's corpse. The corrupt policeman, caught red-handed, told the Rookie of his goal. He stated that the Rookie could not be allowed to live, and quickly attacked the ODST. However, the officer's actions were little more than a fatal mistake, and the better equipped and trained Rookie easily killed him in self-defense, prompting the Superintendent to note that "CRIME DOESN'T PAY. GOOD CITIZENS DO THEIR PART".Halo 3: ODST - Level Data Hive''If the player has not acquired 29 of the 30 audio logs, the officer will instead be killed by a swarm of Drones when the Rookie descends to Sublevel 09. The Superintendent will still remark on the officer's guilt, however. This article assumes that the former sequence of events is canon. Trivia *He is the first human enemy in any Halo game, excluding the AWOL Marine from ''Halo: Combat Evolved, who the player is not required to kill, and the marines in the Sacred Icon level in Halo 2, who cannot be reached without using The Sputnik skull and thus are not encountered as actual enemies in-game. *The officer is immune to headshots and his shotgun can not be traded. He is also invincible until his scripted death or when he attacks the player. *Using Theater to watch the officer's death at the hands of the Drones will reveal that the Drones don't actually attack him. Instead, the Drones simply appear and flee. The officer will then simply vanish after standing still for a few seconds. *In the Spanish language edition of the game, the officer is voiced by Dave Wittenberg, the same person who voiced Mike Branley, making the storyline confusing to an unaware player. *Since the officer is invincible, the player could exploit that and hang back while making said officer takes on the Covenant on his own (definitely recommended on higher difficulties). Appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' Notes Sources Category:Police Officers